


Assassin Creed Prompt Levi/Eren

by ajovan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajovan/pseuds/ajovan





	Assassin Creed Prompt Levi/Eren

I want someone to write a story about Ereri in a world of Assassin's Creed. I been looking at it lately and I was imaging Levi as a badass assassin. The ideas for this are already in the tags but you can experiment with them as well. It just an idea, so feel free to change things up a bit. I would like to read what you have made. Like I said, experiment. Use more character if necessary and don't be afraid to change things up a bit considering this is just a prompt for an idea I had. Anyway, I hope you have fun with this. Enjoy!


End file.
